1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soccer games and more particularly pertains to a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus for providing a life-like entertaining game for all people to play and enjoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soccer games is known in the prior art. More specifically, soccer games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus. The prior art includes table games having figurines and tabletops upon which the figurines are movably disposed.
The general providing a life-like entertaining game for all people to play and enjoy of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus which has many of the advantages of the soccer games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soccer games, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a housing having a bottom wall, a tabletop, and side and end walls; and also includes a soccer ball kicking assembly being mounted to the housing; and further includes a goal-defending assembly being mounted to the housing; and further includes a score-keeping member being attached to the housing; and also includes a transparent dome being removably disposed over the tabletop of the housing. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the penalty kick soccer game apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the providing a life-like entertaining game for all people to play and enjoy of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus which has many of the advantages of the soccer games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soccer games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus for providing a life-like entertaining game for all people to play and enjoy.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and play.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new penalty kick soccer game apparatus that actually simulates a real life penalty kicking game situation.